Experiment Possible
by MsVonSchweetz
Summary: What happens when GJ has issues with Kim helping a certain green skinned thief, forcing her to look for safety in the arms of said person. Will Kim stay true to her nature or will she help her new freinds take over the world?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, i've been working on the plan for this for a while now, and i thought i'd post the prologue. However, updates may be irregular, because i'm nowhere near finished even the planning stage. I can tell you, that I have up to chapter 11 planned and the number of chapters is going to be around 30.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in here except the story.**

**Prologue**

_Shego POV_

Shego walked into the coffee shop and made her way to a private section through the back, not really expecting Kim to be there, it wouldn't be the first time that they had arranged to meet and it hadn't went ahead, because she was getting tailed or Kim had a mission. Kim, who had been stuck in a world of her own, never noticed Shego until she had sat down opposite of her.

Looking up, Kim said "No tail?"

"Lost them about an hour ago, just a small taskforce who were more worried about not getting a face full of plasma than catching me," was the reply from the older woman. Looking round, she noted that for the most part, they were alone in the coffee shop except for the owners whom Shego knew wouldn't tell GJ because she had given them enough money to comfortably retire on to keep their mouths shut. Nodding at them before turning her attention back to Kim, she quickly noted that there was something bothering the girl, figuring that Kim would tell her what was wrong eventually, she sighed and relaxed further into the chair, she was glad she invested in some good furniture for their private area in the coffee shop.

Looking round, she noted that the pictures had been re-arranged to follow the timeline of when they were taken in relation to Kim and herself's meetings, both as enemies, and as friends, Shego really paid attention to the last photo, which was taken just last week. It showed herself and Kim sitting in this very coffee shop. Kim had her arms around Shego and was planting a kiss on her cheek, while Shego looked mortified. It had been taken by the owner's wife, who had commented on how 'cute a couple' they were, Kim had decided to play up to it, whereas Shego had been mortified that anyone would suggest such a thing about her and Kim.

Deciding that she couldn't wait any longer to find out what was bugging Kim, Shego asked "What's bugging you princess? You look like someone's just shot your dad, then shot him again for good measure."

"Isn't it weird how we're on opposite sides of the law yet we seem to be such great friends?" Kim said, shocking Shego. She certainly hadn't expected that.

"Haven't we had this talk before princess?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts princess, we're friends because we want to be friends. Screw the law saying who you can and can't be friends with."

"I know, but what if someone sees us both coming in here, then we get a nice little surprise from GJ, you go to jail and I end up grounded for years."

"You know what princess, if you feel like that maybe we should stop meeting up then. I know I usually enjoy these little meetings between us, but I guess you feel differently." Kim looked taken aback by the sudden outburst by Shego. Kim looked shocked and hurt that she could even suggest that these meetings meant nothing to her; Shego knew that Kim enjoyed them just as much as she does. Kim wasn't happy with the way things were turning out; she was just trying to start a conversation, which was always hard for them to do. Making a snap decision she told Shego "If being on the same side of the law is what it takes to be friends with you, then I'm off to rob a bank," Before storming out, leaving a shocked Shego behind.

It took Shego a few seconds to realize just how serious Kim had sounded when she had left, but when it clicked she ran out of the coffee shop intent on finding Kim before she done something she would probably regret in the morning with only one thought running through her head, 'I never knew my friendship mattered so much to her.'

_Betty POV_

Betty had been having a good day so far, Dr. Dementor was now in a cell designed specifically for him inside GJ's maximum security prison 50 feet under the city of Middleton and Dr. Drakken was hiding in his mother's basement. Again. She stepped into the boardroom to get an update when a large claxon sounded and green lights started flashing all over the base.

"Dammit! Where is she now?" Betty demanded over the noise. She couldn't be doing with a green alert every time she stepped foot in the office.

"Shego has just been spotted in downtown Middleton about 150 yards away from Riccardo's place. Should I alert local units to keep an eye on her ma'am?"

"No. I want this bitch taken down yesterday! Will, assemble our best marksmen and meet me in boardroom 4 in fifteen minutes." Betty sighed; Shego had evaded them for too long. Well, at least this time she wasn't getting away from them, this time tomorrow she would be in a body bag.

Exactly fifteen minutes after Betty told will to meet her, he filed in to the boardroom followed by around 15 men and women all carrying firearms of various shapes and sizes. They all nodded to Betty in greeting before turning to a screen at the front of the room to recieve their breif.

"Okay, as you all know the base was put on green alert around 15 minutes ago, when Shego was spotted in downtown Middleton," Betty said before clicking to the next slide which showed a satelite image of Shego walking around downtown. "Now, as you all know Shego is a high profile target and very dangerous, she has evaded all attempts of capture and remains one of the biggest threats to modern society. Now, tonight we have an opportunity to bring Shego to justice and tonight we shall ensure that justice is served swiftly and efficiently, and that she shall not evade us. We have re-scheduled Glob-J14 to specifically monitor Shego's movements, so you will recieve updates on what way she is going before she even decides to go that way. Oh, and one more thing, if Shego isn't dead by the end of the night, you had all better start looking for new jobs, and that includes you as well Du."

Will gulped. "Yes ma'am. Right, you heard her, head to hanger RJ72 and get in the birds!"

There was a round of yes sir's before everyone filed out.

_Shego POV_

Shego had been walking round for hours looking for Kim, she was tired and wanted to go home, but she had one last bank to check and then she would go home, cause a problem in the morning, Kim would inevitably be called out and she would sort things out with the girl. At least that was the plan, however Shego knew that even the best and most solid plans could go to pot easily and it wouldn't take long for it to happen either. Walking further down the alley she took to get to the bank quicker, she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to pay any mind to the sound of several men dropping out of helicopters or the sound of the guns being cocked, she did look up however when a bright light lit up in front of them. Before she had a chance to work out who it was or what to do she heard the voice of Will Du ringing out.

"Ready."

"Take aim."

"Open Fire!"

**Next Time: Kim finds Shego after the shooting, but is she too late to save her?**

**A/N: The next chapter is in the works, however, it may be a while before it goes up, but it will come.**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this one's been in the works for a while. It's not the most eventful chapter or the longest, however, it needed to be done. Expect chapter 3 up soon. I also now have up to chapter 9 planned, and will be planning more today.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in here except the story.**

**Chapter 1**

_Kim POV_

Kim felt pissed off; heck Kim felt more than pissed off. Who did Shego think she was to suggest that Kim didn't enjoy meeting up. Kim didn't know what to do, she had told Shego that she was going to rob a bank, but the question was which bank?

Kim decided she would rob the Middleton General Building Society because it always seemed to be full of people and therefore should hold a lot of money; hey, if your going to rob a bank, you should at least get a good return. Going with her choice Kim started heading in the direction of the bank, walking along she thought through how she was going to do things. She decided she would get Wade to help out by claiming that Shego was inside, she knew it would work and he would even help her get through the vault door by claiming she heard Shego inside.

Kim was broken from her thoughts as she heard the distinct sound of gunfire; letting her instincts take over, Kim sprinted in the direction it came from. All thoughts of robbing the bank were forgotten. As Kim neared the alley she thought the gunfire came from, she slowed down and cautiously moved forwards in case the shooter was still around and started firing of randomly as soon as they heard her approach. Kim suddenly looked up realising that whoever fired the gun must be leaving in the choppers she could hear flying away; and they probably had the body with them too. Deciding that it was still worth a check, Kim slowly inched towards the corner when, suddenly, Shego stumbled round the corner before giving a moan of pain and dropping at Kim's feet.

Acting quickly, Kim flipped out her Kimmunicator. "What's up Kim?" asked Wade.

"I need a ride to Middleton General, and I need it fast." was Kim's reply.

"There's a GJ strike force about 3 minutes away from your current location, I'll reroute them."

"I need this kept under the radar."

"O.K. can I ask why?" Kim showed him the bloody Shego before switching the screen back to herself. "How fast can you get a ride here for me?"

"5 minutes, tops. See you later Kim."

Kim spent the time worrying, and when the ride arrived she was ready to scream. Piling into the back of the ambulance, Kim asked one of the paramedics what it was she had done for them. Apparently, she had saved them and their ambulance from falling over a cliff; Kim couldn't for the life of her remember it, but there were bound to be some missions she couldn't remember.

After what felt like an age to Kim, they finally arrived at the hospital, and one of the paramedics turned to her and said "We'll take her from here."

"She's not going to A&E, she's going to floor 13." was Kim's reply.

"That's private is it not?"

"Yes, it's run by my mother."

"O.k."

It wasn't long before they arrived on floor 13 and Kim immediately went in search of her mother, she eventually found her in her office and simply looked at her with what could only be described as the most desperate looking face in the world before running out of the room back towards Shego. It took Anne a few seconds to register what had happened, but as soon as she did she rushed out of the door behind her daughter swearing to right whatever was wrong with her little girl.

Upon arriving at the trolley containing Shego, Anne turned to Kim and, going into full doctor mode, asked "What exactly happened?"

"I" - sob - "Don't actually" - sob - "know, I f-found her" - sob - "li-like this." came Kim's reply. "She's b-b-been sh" - sob - "shot."

Anne desperately wanted to comfort her daughter, and tell her Shego was going to be alright, however she knew that probably wouldn't be the case. Turning to Kim she said "Help me get her into surgery, I'm afraid it's just going to be the two of us." Kim merely nodded, before complying.

"Finally!" Anne said after the last bullet had been removed. "How she survived getting shot 37 times I don't know."

"She's a fighter Mom, it's going to take more than that to end her. Besides, I knew she would survive, if only to stick it to the bastard that done it to her."

Anne gasped at her daughter's foul language before saying "If she's still stable in the morning, we'll transfer her to our spare room. I take it you're staying?"

"Of course, and why can't she stay here?" was Kim's reply.

"I have an inspection in two days, I can't very well have Interpol's most wanted on my ward without declaring it to law enforcement agencies."

Kim merely nodded, before pulling a chair up beside Shego's bed along with a blanket. Taking Shego's hand, Kim settled herself in for the night.

Next Time: Shego wakes up, and Ron does a spot of sleuthing.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, Chapter 2 is here. I now have up to chapter 12 planned, I also just realized that I have Betty finding something out in chapter 7 that she finds out in chapter 10. I think I prefer her finding out in Chapter 10 though. Actually, scrap that, I've found a few instances of things like that happening. Fixed them now though. Also, this chapter is extremely short, as are the next few chapters; however, they do get longer and longer from here on out and chapter 10's plan comes in at just under 1200 words. Anyways, end of the long author's note.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in here except the story**

**Chapter 2**

it had been 3 days since Shego had been moved to the Possible residence and she had so far shown no signs of stirring. Kim looked down at the older woman with worry in her eyes; she knew Shego would take a while to recover, however she thought that Shego would have at least woken up by now.

"Come back to me Shego, there's so much I wanted us to do together. " Kim said before leaning down and pressing her lips to the older woman's forehead.

"If you keep your lips there any longer princess, i'm gonna start thinking you have a thing for me." Came Shego's raspy voice. Kim jumped back in surprise then exclaimed "Shego! You're awake!" she looked ready to jump the older woman but thought better of it.

"Course I'm awake Kimmie, it'll take more than whatever hit me to put me down permanently. By the way, what exactly did happen? All I remember is you storming out of Ricardo's place, then running after you."

"You got shot, I don't know who by, but I'm going to find out and end the bastard."

"It's not the first time I've been shot, a simple bullet would barely stop me."

"And if there were 37 of these bullets embedded in you, what then?"

"Then the bastard who ordered me to be shot deserves to go down, shooting me once annoys me; but shooting me 37 times? That just downright pisses me off."

Both girls looked over to the door as Anne possible came in to do her check up. They chatted away while it was going on, but were cut short when Anne said "Kim, you can come back later; but for now Shego needs her rest." Kim started to protest but cut herself off when she looked over to Shego, and sure enough, the woman was sound asleep.

It had been two days since Shego had woken up, and the two women had spent Shego's every waking moment together. Her mother would be worried, but the look of joy on Kim's face every time she saw Shego made her decide against doing anything other than nurse the green skinned woman back to health.

Kim was currently on a mission in Africa where an elephant had gotten too close to a village and was apparently very close to stomping on their homes. Shego was bored because of this, and decided to go for a walk. She knew the doctor told her that she wasn't ready to get up yet, but when did she ever do what she was told? Besides, worse case scenario she ends up having to get back into the bed. Steeling herself, she sat up and spun so her legs were dangling off of the edge of the bed. After a few seconds of deliberation, she finally got up the nerve to stand up. Shego stood up, favouring her right leg which was odd; but then again, she shouldn't even be standing up so it didn't bother her. She took a short step towards the door, and leaned forward on her left leg. Shego screamed in agony clutching her ankle before cursing it out. She could only hope no one wa- the door burst open revealing a rather pissed Kim and Anne.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." Said Anne.

"Yeah well, I fancied a walk. What's up with my ankle?"

"It got dislocated by one of the bullets. I didn't put it back into place earlier, because I wanted to focus on keeping you alive following the shooting. I'll do that now though, then maybe tomorrow you can go for a walk round the yard." Anne walked over to Shego and helped her back onto the bed before popping her ankle back in to place. Shego winced but was more prepared for the pain this time around and managed to keep herself from screaming out. Again. She was done screaming out in pain for one lifetime.

_Ron POV_

Something was up with KP, she hadn't really been acting herself lately. He noticed it a few months back when she started going to see a new friend, she wouldn't say who it was or where she was going. He tried asking Wade, but apparently he had been sworn to secrecy; every time he even breached the subject of Kim's new friend, Wade told him to stop nosing in on other people's business and cut the call. Ron eventually just accepted it, and ignored the niggling feeling in the back of his head that said whatever was going on wasn't good. He also noticed that Kim seemed unusually happy after her little meetings with her friend, and when he said unusually happy, he meant unusually happy for Kim who was almost always happy. Just when he was getting to accept the fact that there are some parts of Kim's life he wasn't meant to be a part of, Kim suddenly wierded out on him. He remembered the day like it was yesterday, in reality it was actually 6 days ago. Kim had went off to meet her friend, snubbing Ron's offer of a Bueno Nacho. Ron felt rather defeated and decided to go watch wrestling on TV, he couldn't focus on it and his mind wandered to Kim and her new friend. He knew Kim was either doing something against the law or seeing someone she didn't want him to find out about yet, and he knew Kim would never break the law so that left the second option. He had one question he couldn't answer, the question was who? He decided that he would speak to her tomorrow at school, but when he went to school the next day she wasn't there. After 3 days of not hearing a word from Kim, he decided to go round to her house and see if she was there. He checked her house and there was nothing. Nada. Zilch. He contacted Wade to see if he had heard anything from her and all he said was that Kim was fine and that he should stop worrying about her. Ron didn't feel at all eased by Wade's words of reassurance, but let it go for now. It was three days after that before he saw Kim again, it was on their mission in Africa. She seemed different somehow, she was much more silent and very very deadly. He noticed the deadly part when she modified her grappling hook and then shot it through the elephant's head effectively killing it. She didn't even try to steer it away from the village it was heading towards, she just shot it in cold blood. She didn't even stick around for their post-mission Bueno Nacho, something they had done religiously over the past few years. Ron Decided it was time for action, he was done pussyfooting around and trusting KP. He knew that spying on her was in her best interest, right? Right? Jumping over his back fence to the small wooded area that ran along the back of his and Kim's fence, Ron crept along to Kim's back fence and found a hole to peer through.

_KimPOV_

Kim was just coming back from the shop, apparently Shego wanted 'decent coffee' for a change. She placed the coffee down on the bunker in the kitchen and noticed Her Mom and Shego outside in the back yard. She walked towards the door leading out onto the the porch, but stopped in her tracks when her kimmunicator went off. She plucked the device from her pocket and said "Go Wade."

"Uhm, I'm not sure how to tell you this but..." came the super genius's reply.

"Just spit it out, hopefully I'll be able to decipher it." Kim said with a smile.

"Well, I found out who ordered the shooting on Shego. I have the footage right here. Want me to play it?"

"Hold on a second, I'm gonna go get Shego and my Mom." Kim ran outside causing the other two to turn around abruptly. She motioned them over and said "watch."

The three women watched in abject horror as they watched Betty Director of all people say that she wanted Shego dead by the morning, the footage cut away for a brief second before it came back on again showing Will Du and Dr. Director in Dr. Director's office. The horror on their faces grew as they watched Will Du strut around a little and proudly state that over 60 bullets had been fired, and there is no way even Shego could have survived that. The footage cut off and so did Wade before he said "I'm sorry you had to witness that, I've seen quite a few of GJ's dirty dealings in the past but this was a step too far."

Kim merely nodded and cut the connection. She was about to say something when her mother cut her off by saying "That bitch! If she thinks she's getting away with that, then she's got another thing coming." before storming into the house. Kim and Shego just looked at each other before walking into the house, neither noticing the blonde boy or the naked mole rat that was scurrying away from the fence.

Next Time: Ron has a difficult decision to make, and Kim and Shego get an unexpected visitor.

A/N: Well, maybe not as short as I thought when I wrote the first A/N. This is 1565 words or thereabout without the A/Ns etc. well, till next time (Which will hopefully be Thursday) Adios!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, this update was a little faster than I expected, however, I quite like this chapter. It's not my favourite out of what I have planned so far, but it is a good chapter. Enjoy! Also, thought I'd lost this chapter and a good portion of my plan, because my memory stick died. Turns out the trick to fix hard drives by putting them in the freezer for 20 mins works on memory sticks as well.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in here except the story**

**Chapter 3**

_Ron POV_

Ron was facing a serious dilemma here, he knew going straight to GJ about Shego would be the right thing to do; but he knew that if he did then he risked losing his best friend. He shifted on the bed trying to get more comfortable and very nearly squashed Rufus, noticing the small rat his eyes lit up. "Rufus, buddy! You'll know what to do about KP."

Rufus looked thoughtful for a moment before fishing Ron's kimmunicator from the bedside drawer.

"You think I should tell GJ?"

Rufus shook his head and said "Wade."

Ron looked at the naked mole rat like he had grown two heads before saying "were you even listening buddy? Wade's out because he's been just as secretive as Kim about her new friend, so he's out because Kim's probably sworn him to secrecy. Not to mention the fact that he would probably tell Kim before I had a chance to tell GJ."

The naked mole rat hummed in thought before thrusting the kimmunicator towards Ron again. "GJ."

"You're right, Kim may not thank me for it just now, but she'll thank me later when she realizes I saved her from a life of crime."

Ron quickly dialled the number for Dr. Director's private line which Wade had put into the kimuncators years ago without the knowledge of GJ.

_Betty POV_

Betty had been having a great day so far, first she got a report from the strike team saying that over 60 bullets were fired at Shego, and that at least half of those were confirmed to have hit their target. Next she got a report saying that DNAmy, Senor Senior Senior and Senor Senior Junior had all been caught and put into GJ's maximum security prison below Middleton. Heck, Betty was ready to do Drakken's patented guaranteed to disturb jig of success.

Betty walked into her office and immediately noticed there was a call waiting on her private line. Sobering up quickly, she rushed over to her desk and answered the call. "Director speaking."

"Dr. Director. I need to speak to you." Came the somber voice of one Ronald Stoppable.

"How did you get this number?"

"Y'know Wade, he'll find anything." Ron said before chuckling darkly. It was obvious to Betty that whatever he had to tell her was weighing on his conscience significantly.

"Spit it out Stoppable, I'm a busy woman."

"Has Shego been given any pardons recently?"

"No. The information I'm about to give you concerning Shego is strictly confidential, and stays in this conversation. Got that?"

"Definitely, won't tell a soul. Scout's honour"

"Shego was shot dead at 11:30 pm on Monday, so she won't be bothering anyone with her criminal ways any longer."

Ron looked dubious about what Betty had just told him, he had every reason to be dubious; after all, he had seen Shego with his own eyes just hours ago. "You sure Shego's dead, only I could've sworn I saw her in Kim's back yard a few hours... Crap." he said before disconnecting the call.

Betty's face visibly paled as she stared at the blank screen, she was at a loss as to what she was going to do; they had fired over 60 rounds into Shego and still she survived. Betty's face betrayed her age, and for a few seconds she felt as though the world was against her. She quickly pulled herself together and flipped open a glass cover on the top of her desk, her finger hovered over the green button for a few seconds as she thought of what pressing it may do to her reputation. After a few seconds, she pressed her finger down firmly onto the button.

Betty sat back and listened to the loud klaxon that was sounding throughout the base, and looked a her door expectantly. As she expected, a few seconds after the klaxon sounded Will Du burst into the room.

"What's with the green alert? Shego's dead." he said looking rather bewildered.

"No, you fucked up. I have it from a very valuable source that she was spotted in the Possible's back yard just a few hours ago." Betty replied angrily.

"There was over 60 shots fired with an estimated 30 that hit her. Your source is wrong."

"My source is not wrong, not to mention the fact that no body was recovered! You should have recovered her body! If this comes back to bite us, it's your head that's going on the chopping block, not mine."

"Yes ma'am, do you want me to assemble a squad to storm the Possible house and take down Shego if necessary?"

"No. You fucked up last time, I'll do it myself this time. I want no errors with this operation, Shego has to be taken down swiftly and hard. Do you have any idea what hell this world will face if she manages to influence miss Possible into joining her in her attempts to take over the world? That is an outcome that no one would wish upon the world."

"Yes ma'am."

_Shego POV_

Shego was extremely bored, Anne had finally talked Kim back to school which meant Shego couldn't even spar with the girl. She had exhausted the Possible's vast DVD collection, and there was nothing good on the TV. She nearly screamed with relief when she heard Kim walk through the front door. "Hey princess, good day at school?"

"It was boring, and Bonnie got in my face about why I was off for the past few days." Kim grumbled before flopping rather ungracefully onto the couch.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Shego said, glad for something to do other than twiddle her thumbs.

"I was barely through the doors and at my locker when Bonnie stormed up to me and demanded to know where I was. I told her that I was at home helping a really sick friend, so she asked who it was. I told her I couldn't tell her and opened my locker, but she was persistent. She eventually guessed it was you who was here, and practically screamed out 'Oh my god! You're shagging greenie aren't you? You lebian slut.' I lost it completely and rounhouse kicked her breaking her jaw and nose. Now I might be getting expelled from school."

Shego smiled to herself, she wasn't pissed off about the fact that this Bonnie girl had assumed her and Kim were involved; hey, if it happened it happened. No, what intrigued her was that Kim had acted on impulse and lashed out at the girl. It meant Kim was slowly switching over to her side of the law, and with some prodding she would make the switch. "Well, she got what she deserved; there's no point dwelling on it."

"True. Uh Shego, I wanted to know how you can he-" Kim was cut off by Shego planting her mouth over her hand and a quiet "Sshh." Kim looked slightly confused until she heard the unmistakable sound of several men dropping onto the road outside from choppers.

A few seconds later, the girls both heard the voice of Betty Director "Shego, you have two minutes to exit the house peacefully, or we will take you by force."

Shego started to get up, but Kim pulled her back down and hissed in her ear "what are you doing? If you go out there, they'll probably just shoot you again."

Shego had been hoping for Kim to stop her. It meant that Kim seriously distrusted the people who claimed to uphold justice which meant it would be much easier to convert her over to her side of the law. "True, but you've done more than enough for me over the past few days. The least I can do is keep GJ from banging down your door looking for me. "

"They can blow a hole in my goddamn wall for all I care, i'm not gonna let them shoot you."

Little did Kim know, but she had hit the nail on the head; because just a few short seconds after she had said that to Shego, her living room wall blew inwards showering them with dust and rubble. Both girl looked over towards the wall where Betty director stood at the head of around a hundred GJ agents with a rather heroic look upon her face. "Kim Possible, you are faced with charges of aiding and abetting a wanted criminal. If you help us take Shego down, the matter will be wiped from the records and you can continue on with your life. If however you choose to help Shego you shall be taken into GJ custody and face the full repercussions of your actions."

"Custody this" Kim said before delivering a snapping kick to Betty's face causing Betty to see stars. Seconds later a huge fight broke out between the two women and the GJ agents. Both girls fought valiantly, but eventually they got sloppy as Shego wasn't back at 100% and Kim wasn't as good when she was fighting on pure anger. Kim took several shots from the GJ agents and eventually she went down with a pained groan which Shego heard. Screaming defiance at the GJ agents, Shego lifted the girl onto her shoulder and ran from the house throwing plasma balls at anyone and everyone.

Next Time: Kim is told that she will have to make a decision that could either save her life or end it.

A/N: The next chapter should come on Thursday, but no promises.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, it's Thursday. Here's the update as I said... actually didn't think I would get this done for today but I did. Anyway, once this has been posted I'm going to work on my Bella/Tanya fic. Shortest chapter yet, but it gets the job done. Only 890 words without the A/Ns.

**Chapter 4**

_Anne POV_

Anne was worried, She came home over a week ago to a hole in her living room wall and no Shego or Kim. She knew they were safe, call it a mother's instinct but she knew for sure that Kim was alive at least. What she didn't know was where she was or who she was with, for once in her life Anne Possible feared for the safety of her little girl.

Anne didn't know what to do, she couldn't very well talk to GJ because they were probably the ones who put the hole in the wall; but she didn't know who else she could talk to. Ron was out because as far as she knew he had no idea about Shego, so who could she call? It hit Anne like a tonne of bricks, Wade.

Anne rushed upstairs and bounded into Kim's room, she raked around the clutter and junk in Kim's drawers for a few minutes before she finally found one of her older kimmunicators. She switched the device on and called Wade.

"Hey Ki... Uh... Hey Mrs. Possible, what's up?" Said Wade.

"I need to find Kim, She's been gone for over a week now and I know she's been gone longer on missions but she's never left a hole in my wall on her way out. Could you try and trace her?" said Anne.

"On It. Can I ask how Shego is?"

"Shego's disappeared as well, I'm guessing that they are together."

"I got a lock on Kim's kimmunicator, it's in Drakken's New York base. I can't contact her because it's turned off. Hacking the CCTV."

"Ok Wade."

A few seconds later Wade said "Done. Putting the images up on your screen now."

A live feed from the CCTV in Drakken's base showed Kim in a hospital bed hooked up to various machines, Shego was pacing back and forth and every few minutes she would steal a glance in Kim's direction. Anne's heart wept at the sight of her little girl in such a state. "Do you know what happened to her Wade?"

"From what I've gleamed from the medical records on Drakken's computers, she's been shot multiple times by GJ. I've had a look at GJ's records and they back Drakken's records up. You may also want to know Kim's been placed at the top of Interpol's Most Wanted list alongside Shego. It's the first time Interpol has had two number one most wanted at the same time."

"Thanks Wade. I owe you one."

Satisfied that her girl was at least safe for now Anne switched off the kimmunicator and focused on getting dinner ready.

_Kim POV_

Kim's head was throbbing. Scratch that, every part of Kim was throbbing. She sluggishly opened one eye and noticed two things immediately. First Shego and an unknown woman are nearby. Secondly they're arguing over something. She strained her ears to see what they were saying.

"We can't do it with my blood and you know why!" Shego practically shouted.

"There's no other way! Even if we could find blood for her, by the time it got here she would be dead.!" the other woman shouted back.

"I'm not risking her life just because you aren't competent enough to find blood!"

"If there was any other way I would never have suggested using your blood, but you know as well as me that she'll be lucky to survive another two days. The nearest available blood is in Singapore. Singapore! Do you have any idea how long it would take that blood to arrive? 4 days!"

"Fine, we'll use my blood. But only if she agrees."

Kim decided to step in then. "Shego" she rasped.

"Kimmie you're awake. How are you feeling?" Came Shego's reply.

"Been better. What are you arguing about?"

"Blood transfusion. We're having difficulty getting blood for you, you lost a lot when GJ shot you."

"My Mom's never had any difficulty getting blood for me."

"Yes, well it's harder to get blood when you are at the top of Interpol's most wanted list. It doesn't help when your blood type is AB- which is your blood type."

"Oh, sorry."

"No need to apologize. There is two options. Either you can see if you can survive another three days which is unlikely even for you; or, you can get blood from me."

"Wait, you have the same blood type as me?"

"Yes Kim, I have the same blood type as you."

"Why don't you just do that then?"

"There's a catch. When the comet hit, it mutated my DNA and my blood. For your body to accept my blood, it would have to be given some of my DNA. The problem is, my DNA would aggressively attack your DNA and it would either mutate you into having powers like mine. Or kill you."

"Oh. That is quite a catch isn't it?"

"Have a think about it, but i'll need a decision by tomorrow." Shego said before leaving the hospital. The other woman merely nodded at Kim before walking out of the room, leaving Kim to make a life changing and possibly fatal decision.

Next Time: Kim makes her decision, but will that decision lead to death? Also, Ron pays a visit to the Possible household to apologize to Kim.

A/N: well, next chapter should be up Thursday. It's not going to be the best of chapters but it needs to be done.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Kim POV_

Kim looked over to the door of the hospital wing as Shego came back from some job Drakken had sent her on. She watched as the older woman immediately got on the bed beside her. She scooted forward and then back into Shego's awaiting arms once the older woman was situated behind her. This position had been the norm for them ever since Kim had been told of the decision she had to make. Kim sighed softly as she was enveloped in the pure bliss that was Shego's arms. After a few seconds she decided to break the silence. "So, Shego what did Dr. D have you steal this time?"

"He had me break into the white house and put the president's pyjama bottoms on his head, then get out undetected." Shego said.

Kim looked at Shego as if she had grown two heads causing Shego to laugh. "He likes setting me these tasks to ensure I don't become complacent and forget how to be an effective thief. Personally, I think it's so that he can get something invented without having to listen to my sarcastic remarks."

"Oh." Kim giggled. She picked Shego's hand up off the bed and held it in her own. She slowly rubbed her thumb over Shego's knuckles with an absent look on her face. Shego started to get worried, she knew that Kim's next words had a good chance of killing her. After a few seconds Kim finally spoke. "Shego, I've been thinking about what you said yesterday. I thought long and hard about both choices. In the end it came down to the fact that one of the options appealed more to me."

"I think I know what your decision is, and I can't let you Kim. There's an extremely good chance you could die if we went ahead with it."

"Of course we're going ahead with it, you already agreed to."

"That was just to shut the goddamn doctor up. I woulda fried her, but she's the only member of staff trained in more than first aid!"

"Look, I know that you're worried about the operation, but you already agreed to go ahead with it and, it's my choice. You can either give me the blood and DNA willingly or I'll get out of this bed and get it from you myself." Kim growled at the older woman. After a few seconds of going over her options, Shego decided that Kim had her good with that one. Shego finally conceded to Kim. "All right princess, I'll give you my blood and my DNA if that's what you really want."

_Anne POV_

It had been a few days since she had learned of Kim's location and a few hours later, she had Wade set up a live stream of Drakken's hospital wing to the Kimmunicator she found upstairs. Now she was at home enjoying the peace and quiet she only ever got when the house was empty. After checking the Kimmunicator and seeing Kim and Shego locked in a fierce tickle fight, she decided to go for a bath.

Thirty minutes later and Anne was out of the bath, she was now in the process of making herself a cup of coffee. As the kettle brought itself to the boil, she heard the front door open and close. Not bothering to look up, she said "hi James. How was work?"

James grumbled before replying. "Shit. The idiots in the lab don't know the difference between a particle disruptor and a screwdriver. I swear they're going to blow the whole of Middleton sky high."

"That's not going to happen, you wouldn't let them do that to the space station. Now, let's have a cup of coffee then go to bed early."

"But it's 7 in the evening, and I'm not even tired." James said indignantly.

"Neither a-" Anne was cut off abruptly by the sound of the doorbell. She furrowed her brow, not really expecting any visitors; besides, the only person she knew who knocked was Ron when he wasn't being his usual self. Anne walked to the front door swiftly and after checking the peep-hole, let their visitor in. "What brings you here Ron?"

"Uhhh... Where's Kim?" Asked Ron.

"She's busy."

"Oh. I was coming over to apologize to her."

"Apologize about what?"

"It's nothing, it's absolutely nothing..."

"The fact that you repeated yourself tells me that it's anything but nothing. Now, spill."

"Uh. You see. Uhm. Well, it's like this. Now, I noticed KP was acting strangely, so I uh had to see why y'know? But, I didn't mean to do what I did; now I can't find her anywhere to apologize..." Ron stumbled over his words. He rubbed the back of his neck and kept his eyes locked firmly on the rather interesting mono-colour carpet in the Possible's hallway.

"Ron, what did you do?" Said Anne. It was obvious she was getting annoyed at the boy.

"Well, Uhm. I...I...IsawShegoinyouryardandtoldGJ." he mumbled out.

"Hold on. HOLD ON! You're the one who told GJ where Shego was? Do you know what you've caused? Because of you, Kim is now joint top of Interpol's most wanted list with Shego! Because of you Kim can't come home! Those are the least of her problems though! Because of you Ronald Stoppable, my daughter is in a hospital bed fighting for her life." She screamed, growling the last part.

Ron's eyes darted around nervously. KP couldn't be in a hospital bed. She'd been on numerous missions and never required a hospital before. "She can't be in a hospital bed. She's KP! She can do anything, including dodging a hopsital!"

"You don't believe me? Have a look for yourself." Anne said before shoving the Kimmunicator in front of his face.

Ron's face dropped as sure enough, Kim was lying in a hospital bed with all sorts of tubes and life support machines attached to her.

_Shego POV_

It had been 3 days since Kim had been given the blood transfusion, she was now half way through the mutation; well, she was half way through the time it took Shego to mutate.

Shego was currently sat on Kim's bed with Kim's head in her lap. She had spent Kim's entire transformation on Kim's bed, either with Kim's head in her lap or sleeping snuggled up close to the younger woman. You could say Shego had a soft spot for Kim and she would deny it vehemently, although the look in her eyes every time she looked at Kim said otherwise.

Shego was softly stroking Kim's hair when she noticed on one of the many screens surrounding Kim's bed that her heart had stopped. When the doctor noticed she jumped up and ran over to give Kim CPR but Shego waved her away and said "it's totally normal. It means the mutation is in the second stages, all Kim has to do is fight her way through the next few days and she's done."

Kim's mutation was on it's 6th day, and over the past few days Shego had come to a realization. She wasn't sure what was worse, realizing she was in love with Kim or holding Kim while her heart stopped and started of it's own accord. Shego was sure of one thing though. She was going to spend every day of the rest of her life showing Kim that she loved her.

Shego's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the heartbeat monitor speeding up, which was a sure sign that Kim was coming out of her mutation induced coma. Shego's mind raced as she had second third and fourth thoughts about telling Kim of her revelation. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she fell off of the bed and flat onto her face when Kim abruptly sat up.

Next Time: Ron pays another visit to Betty Director to try and get Kim's name cleared and Kim receives a gift from the mutation, but what is it?

A/N: Well, next update or two should be up by next sunday as I have the week off of college. See ya then!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Anne POV_

It had been two days since Kim had gotten out of the hospital wing in Drakken's lair, and if she was totally honest Anne Possible had never been more scared for her little girl. She had no idea what she was doing or where she was as Wade was still working on getting the kimmunicator's live feed to track Kim. What worried Anne most though was the moment Kim had sat up, she looked so different; gone was Kim's youthful innocence and her natural glow seemed to have become more emphasised and now seemed almost orange. To Anne it seemed like she had really lost her little girl.

Anne looked at the clock absent mindedly, noting the fact that had Kim been at school, she'd be home in about five minutes, it wasn't long before she thought about the fact that Kim never would finish her education. Anne remembered the feral look that dressed Kim's face, the look was obvious for what it was even to her on a tiny screen; the look made her worry that her little girl had given herself over to her darker side, Anne's fear was only confirmed when Kim literally tried to claw the doctor's face off because she got too close. It had taken Shego fifteen minutes to calm Kim down enough for the doctor to do what she had to.

Shego was another thing that Anne had to worry about, she knew that the older woman got cared a lot about Kim no matter how much she would deny it; but Shego had to have an end game. Anne wasn't sure what the end game was, but she narrowed it down to two possibilities. Either Shego was trying to convert Kim over to evil, or she was trying to get down Kim's pants. Heck, she could be trying to do both.

Anne thought a little more about Kim, and decided to wait and see what happens with her little girl. Besides, if there was something that Kim didn't like she could take care of it herself. Plus, she knew that staying with Shego was Kim's best bet at getting through her unusual blood transfusion.

_Kim POV_

Kim was bored, there was nothing good on TV and there was only so many times she could disassemble and reassemble the electronics in her room. She wondered if Shego fancied a sparring match, she hadn't had a fight in a good few days and was in the mood for a good long workout. With that thought, Kim left the room she had been staying in since she got out of the Hopsital wing and went in search of the green skinned woman.

Kim had been wandering through the halls for about fifteen minutes looking for Shego, she decided to check the main lab. Kim wondered why there appeared to be no henchmen in the lair, and decided to ask Shego when she saw her. As she approached the main lab, she overheard the unmistakable voices of Shego and Dr. Drakken. They were shouting, but she couldn't hear what was being said so she decided to slip into the lab. She crawled through the door and hid behind one of Drakken's numerous control panels.

"Look Dr. Dee, I don't know why it seems like Kim only got my glow, I remember when I woke up I activated my plasma immediately." Said Shego.

"It is rather worrying that she is showing very little symptoms, but on the flip side it means that she likely won't have any special powers we will need to worry about in the future." Said Dr. Drakken.

"Whadya mean worry about in the future? I thought that Kim was staying with us."

"What makes you think she would want to? She's a crime fighting heroine and all-round goody two shoes, she would probably throw herself in jail if she accidentally mis-claimed on her tax returns."

Kim had to fight the urge to growl at the blue headed nonce for the sheer cheek. She could be bad if she wanted to. Little did she know, Shego was resisting the same urge as well.

"I think Kimmie may surprise you, you never saw her when she attacked the doctor; she looked ready to tear the poor woman's head off." Shego said nonchalantly.

"So she's the reason my doctor is taking an early retirement? There's another good reason as to why she needs to go! She's unstable and will only cause more problems than she's worth!" Drakken was shouting by this point.

"No, she's not unstable because I actually managed to get through to her! Not to mention the fact that she has no where else to go!"

"What do you mean 'no where else to go'? What's wrong with her home? Or couldn't GJ put her up in some accommodation?"

"Yeah, prison."

"Why would they do that? I thought she was their poster girl."

"Let me tell you why; GJ shot me, they shot the living daylights out of me. Kim found me and nursed me back to almost full health, but GJ came knocking. Kim dislocated Betty Director's jaw and killed 17 GJ agents. They placed her at the top of Interpol's Most Wanted list alongside me."

Kim felt her rage bubble over, she was doing the right thing defending Shego that day. Kim had finally realized that there was very little difference between good and evil, the only real difference was that one made the law bend to what they wanted while the other had to break the law to do what they wanted.

It took Kim a few seconds to realize that there was a hot burning sensation around her hands, but when she did the pain quickly followed. She screamed out in pain. She looked up when Shego ran over with a little spray and sprayed it on her hands. She stared in wonder as the pain in her hands disspaeared instantly and was replaced by a short tingly feeling; when she looked down at her hands they were completely healed from the plasma burns.

"Dr. Dee invented it a while back, when I was frequently losing control of my anger and letting my plasma out at an unbearable heat. Always have a bottle on me just in case." Shego Said. Kim merely nodded so she continued. "What colour was it? The plasma I mean."

"It was orange, the plasma was orange."

45 minutes later, Kim walked to the room Shego had told her to meet her in and stopped in the middle. She took time to look around and noticed that the room was entirely made up of some sort of soft but firm material she had never encountered before, she also noted that there was one way in and one way out.

Kim spun round when she heard Shego approaching and looked to the gloves in the green skinned woman's hands. "What are those for?" She asked.

"Drakken invented them to control the temperature of my plasma, I didn't need them because by the time he was finished inventing them I had taught myself to control the temperature. I'm giving them to you because you need them more than me." Shego said before chucking the gloves at Kim.

Kim caught the gloves and quickly pulled them on, she focused on the feeling that coursed through her earlier when her plasma had been activated and after a few seconds she nailed it. Kim lifter her head with a manic grin on her face and bright orange flaming fist on either side of her.

_Ron POV_

Ron walked into the office of one Betty Director and sat at the chair opposite the desk, he kicked back while he waited on Betty walking into the room. After fifteen minutes of waiting he started to get impatient and decided to come back tomorrow. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the door handle turn and a few seconds later in walked Betty.

"I've been expecting a visit from you stoppable." Said Betty as she took her seat across from the young boy. It was obvious she was not surprised that he had managed to get into one of the most secure buildings in America.

"You'll know why I'm here then?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and I cant grant your wish no matter how much I would like to. Ronald, the girl committed mass murder, she killed 17 U.N. Security agents. It was the higher ups who decided to place her on Interpol's Most Wanted, personally I think it would have been better to separate her and Shego."

"But your head of GJ! Can't you go over their heads to get her a second chance?"

"No Ronald, I've been ordered to tell my men to shoot to kill on sight. Kim Possible's legacy as the worlds greatest hero is over." Betty didn't like the words coming out of her mouth, but they had to be said. Last time she had spoke those words it was to Hego about Shego.

Ron hung his head before leaving the office, he paused at the door as if to say something but he shook his head and continued walking.

Next Time: Ron makes a decision that could spell the end of his own childhood and the girls have a run in with Betty.

A/N: See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I know it's been a while, sorry... However I'm starting to get back into the swing of things. I just stopped dead because writing this story became more of a chore than anything else and I knew that the stuff I produced when I felt like that would be rubbish, so again I say sorry for the long wait. However enjoy this chapter and I may even have another up within the next few days.

**Chapter 7**

It had been two weeks since Kim had first used her plasma and training with Shego had been non-stop since then. She had come on leaps and bounds in her plasma use and could now not only call it at will, but she could actually control the temperature unless she got angry. Every time they trained Shego would comment about how well she was doing and how she had learned to do stuff that had taken her months to learn, but every time Shego brought that up Kim would wave it off and claim that it was Shego's teaching that was the cause.

Currently, both women were locked in a fierce battle in the training room when Drakken's voice sounded out.

"Could you two come to the main lab please? It's important." He said.

Kim was a little confused as to why he would call them out when Shego had told him in no uncertain terms that if they were interrupted during training she would rip his insides out and feed them to him. Kim could tell Shego was fighting back her anger at the blue skinned man but decided to keep quiet as they walked to the main lab.

It had barely been two minutes since Drakken had called them and already they were in the lab walking towards him. As soon as Drakken saw how pissed Shego was he visibly gulped but steeled himself because he knew she would have been more pissed if he hadn't called her out to see this.

As soon as they arrived at the console Drakken was working at Shego growled at him before snarling "there better be a good reason you interrupted us during a training session when I told you not to."

Drakken visibly gulped before replying, "My scanners picked up a large GJ task-force headed in this direction. I thought you ought to know since last time I didn't tell you we very nearly ended up in jail."

"Shit!" Came the reply from Shego. "How large is the task-force?"

"It looks to be 60+ in size."

Shego swore again, before turning to Drakken and asking "How long till arrival?"

"Any time within the next 60 seconds."

Shego nodded before lifting her wrist to her mouth before sliding the sleeve of her catsuit back slightly to reveal a watch-like device into which she shouted "This is number 2, there is an emergency with code Delta 1. All forces are to scramble and head to base Lima Foxtrot 7-22-4. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill." With that task done Shego started to walk forward but unfortunately chose to do it at the same time that GJ chose to blow through the wall which sent her flying.

As Shego hit the floor, hard, all anyone heard was Kim's cry of "Shego!" as she ran over to the older woman to help her up. As soon as Kim reached Shego she realised that the woman was out cold, She shook the woman hoping to wake her up before the fight started but knew she was too late when she heard the sound of a gun cocking behind her. She slowly turned round and stared defiantly at the barrel of Betty Director's gun, and paid no mind to the look of gleeful joy on Betty's face.

"Miss Possible I am arresting you for 17 counts of murder, 32 counts of assault of a law enforcement agent and 1 count of aiding and abetting a wanted criminal, do you have anything to say for the record?" Said Betty in the happiest tone Kim had heard.

"Yeah, Arrest this." Said Shego, before melting the end of Betty's gun in on itself with her plasma. Betty looked nonplussed and grimaced at her gun before tossing it aside, she had been afraid of that.

"I don't think I was asking you miss Go." Stated Betty.

"How's this then, arrest this." Kim said before delivering a snapping kick to Betty's jaw that caused the GJ leader to fall backwards out cold. Within seconds the rest of the GJ agents had engaged the two women in a fight that was more of a light workout for the two women.

It wasn't long before sheer numbers overwhelmed both women and the GJ agents managed to get several good hits in on the two women one of which hit Kim on the back of the neck. Soon after Betty ordered the retreat of all of her forces and smiled devilishly as she pulled a remote from her pocket.

"Miss Possible it's time you realized the error of your ways, and help us end Shego's reign of terror once and for all!" Declared Betty with a maniacal grin. Before Kim could reply, Betty twisted the knob on the remote in her hands and Kim dropped to her knees as her body naturally tried to fight the neural compliance chip now embedded in the back of her neck. Shego noticed and wondered what was wrong with the younger woman, and noticed that Kim dropped further as Betty twisted the dial on her remote. She quickly threw a ball of plasma at the hands of Betty turning the remote and very nearly Betty's hand to slag. Betty quickly retreated with the rest of her forces, her plans foiled by Shego.

Shego bent over in front of Kim and looked for the chip; she found it at the back of Kim's neck. Upon further inspection, Shego realized that she wouldn't be able to just pull the chip off and realized it would have to be burned off.

"Sorry Princess." Said Shego, before she used a plasma encased hand to burn the chip off of her neck. The sudden loss of the chip caused Kim to faint, but Shego managed to catch the woman before she fell over completely. Shego scooped Kim into her arms and started towards the door, before realizing she couldn't remember what base everyone had moved to; she could be almost certain that they weren't at the base she told them to scramble to. She put a finger up to her ear and activated the comms unit she had there. She asked, "Drakken, what base are you all at?"

"Lima Foxtrot 7-22-4." Was her only reply before the person at the other end of the line shut off their comms unit. She sped out of the door looking for a hoverpod or at the very least something she could use to get to the next base undetected.

* * *

><p>It had been six days since he had had his meeting with GJ, and he was finally ready to take responsibility. He had had someone pull the reports from the attack on the Possible household, he then had all the reports on the attack of Drakken's lair pulled. Both had finally made the young boy realize that Kim had given herself over to evil and he was the only one with the potential to stop her from becoming a danger to the world and it's freedom. He had to act.<p>

Today was the day he was going to prepare himself for his time to act. He had to wait for the time to strike and he would spend his time preparing. He knew there was a chance of this day coming and he sat down and made contingency plans a while back, he never thought he would have to act on those plans.

Ron looked at his watch. It was time to move. He flipped open his kimmunicator and gave the boy at the other end a grim smile. "Wade, good to see you." He said.

"And you Ron, and you." Was his response.

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Where are you going?"

"To learn how to stop Kim before she becomes too large a danger to society."

"I'll be here when you get back, I promise."

"Thanks Wade." Said Ron before he flipped his kimmunicator shut. He nodded at the rat in his pocket before walking over to the check-in desk at the airport. He was leaving the country for the one place where he was going to be safe and able to prepare.

Ron Stoppable was going to Japan, or more specifically Yamanouchi.

Next Time: Kim has to choose. Should she run on her own or to stand with Drakken and Shego?

A/N: Sorry again for the late update, but like I said my muse went on holiday. I actually started this chapter about a month and a half ago, but didn't finish it until today. However, it's here now and you all know that this story isn't dead. Till next time, Enjoy!


End file.
